Wolverine Vol 2 67
| StoryTitle1 = Valley O' Death | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Mark Texeira | Inker1_1 = Mark Texeira | Inker1_2 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Colourist1_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer1_1 = Pat Brosseau | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Lisa Patrick | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Kazakh Border Guards ** Yuri ** Ahmed Other Characters: * * * * * * * Unnamed mutant woman * * * * Elena Ivanova's mother Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Kazakhstan / Russian Border *** **** *** **** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side *** **** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Believing that its's 1968 and that he has to complete his mission to find and eliminate Terry Austin, Logan has traveled to the former USSR country of Kazakh where he was gunned down and robbed by security forces while riding a bus and left for dead. As wild dogs try to feed on his body, Logan wakes up and lashes out with his claws. Finding that only his Wolverine costume was the only thing not stolen (and not remembering what it is) he puts it on and continues on his mission, with the hallucination of an angel woman following him. While back in the United States, the X-Men continue to try and track down Wolverine's whereabouts. Their first clue would be in finding Maverick who is the only living person who would have memory of Logan's original mission to eliminate Terry Austin. Cyclops, Psylock and Colossus track Maverick down to an apartment that was owned by a low level telekinetic that has been murdered. Maverick tells them that he is on the train of a serial killer that appears to be targeting mutants. Back in the Kazakh desert, Wolverine begins to feel the toll of lack of food, and dehydration as he travels across the desert. The angel following him explains that without food even his healing factor can't save him, he then collapses in the sand. While in a nearby village, the men who gunned him down and robbed him are showing off the spoils of their murder to some women when they are alerted that the belongings are those of a man who the Hand has put a bounty on for 100 million yen. Back in the desert, Logan plays possum until some vultures come down and attempt to feed on him. He grabs one and kills it so that he has something to eat so that his healing factor can kick back in and continues on his trek. The men who gun him down meanwhile have returned to the scene where they shot Logan and believe that someone carted off the body -- and their reward -- unwilling to believe that Logan simply survived the attack and walked away from the scene. The begin tracking the footprints in the desert sand hoping to track down Logan's body. At the X-Mansion, Cyclops and the others return with Maverick to tell Professor about the possible mutant serial killer. The Professor tells them finding Wolverine is their top priority, and asks Maverick to explain to them who Terry Adams is. Maverick explains that Terry Adams is not a person but a code name for the mission, which would have had Logan go to Tyuratam, a former Soviet space center where a mission to the moon was supposed to take place to beat the Americans in the space race. Pulling up modern schematics of the base now, Maverick points out that they have since installed a mine field and they all hope Wolverine's state of mind is well enough to avoid this trap. It is, but before he can cross this trap, he is found by the men who gunned him down and they attempt to run him over. Wolverine cuts his way into their mobile vehicle and slays them, taking one of their outfits and using his fake securty credentials to gain access to the facility. As the X-Men speed off in the Blackbird toward Russia to save Wolverine, Logan comes across a young girl who resembles the angel that he saw in his visions. She agrees to take him to see Epsilon Red, the Soviet Super-Astronaut. Taking to him to where Epsilon Red is kept, they are both shocked when they open the bay doors.... This story is continued next issue... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}